Tennis
Tennis 'is a sport that appears in ''Wii Sports and its remake, Wii Sports Club. In Wii Sports Resort, there are three Tennis Courts near the Cocoba Hotel, but, strangely, they aren't used for playing this game. In Wii Sports Club ''are introduced three tennis minigames: Duck Dash, Mole Commotion and Ring Master. =''Wii Sports= :See main article: Wii Sports '' In the game, players try to hit a ball with a racket. In real life, players usually play one-on-one or two-on-two, but in ''Wii Sports, players must play double. If they are playing alone, they will play with a copy of their Mii Gameplay In tennis, players can choose to play either a single match, a best-two-out-of-three match, or a best-three-out-of-five match. Controls *'''Normal shots: Hold the Wii Remote as if it is the grip of a tennis racket and swing it as you would a normal racket. The game only seems to differentiate between 'backhand' swings and 'forehand' swings — it does not recognize overarm or underarm shots, and it will just translate these to a valid type of swing. *'Spin shots:' The remote is sensitive enough to recognize the angle of the holder's wrist when the ball is struck, and this is used to add 'spin' to shots. This process is instinctive and works as it would in a real tennis game. For example, if you motion as if you are hitting over the top of the ball, this will produce a low shot with topspin, or if you motion as if you are 'slicing' the bottom of the ball, this can produce a 'lob' shot with a lot of backspin. *'Serving:' To toss the ball up in the air, flick Remote button upwards with your wrist (this can also be done by pressing button). Then when you want to strike the ball, make the motion of a serve as you would if you were playing tennis for real. The game will recognize overarm or underarm serve motions (or even just a timely flick of the wrist if you are not feeling active). To achieve a Power Serve, toss the ball as normal and then strike it when it is at its highest. If you hit it at the very peak of its toss, you will hit a very powerful serve and a trail of smoke will follow the ball. =''Wii Sports Club''= :See main article: Wii Sports Club '' '']]After an absence in ''Wii Sports Resort, the sport appears again in Wii Sports Club, where the gameplay is the same of the previous game. In Wii Sports Club, tennis can be played locally with up to four players. In addition, two players can take the game online. When playing tennis online, players can choose to face people from their own “Club”, designated by location, anyone that is online, or only play people that are online that are also on their list of friends. The sport tennis can be downloaded on October 30, 2013 in the Nintendo eShop via SpotPass, together with Bowling. Ring Master Mole Commotion Duck Dash Category:Sports Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Tennis Category:Wii Sports Club's sports Category:Wii Sports Minigames Category:Wii Sports Club Minigames